


Unofficially

by celeste9



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: All right, so maybe Jake did think Nate was sexy, but considering it was just an objective fact, Jake was pretty okay with it. The truth was, Nate was sexy, and Jules was sexy, and so was Jake, and after a couple of beers, a quick tumble between friends seemed like a great idea.Honestly, Jake couldn't remember why they all hadn't done this sooner.





	Unofficially

Officially, they didn’t party. This was a military operation, you see?

Unofficially, they were young, there was alcohol in the kitchen, and they had saved the world not too long ago. So if Amara and Vic were flirting awkwardly in the corner while Jake, Nate, and Jules finished off a few beers, backs leaning against the wall as they sat on the floor, well. Jake figured they were allowed.

“Is it unprofessional to place bets on how long until they make out?” he asked.

“Yes,” Nate and Jules answered, too quickly and too in sync for Jake’s liking.

“Okay, fine. No bets.” On paper, anyway. Jake gave it another week. He bet they’d be in the middle of an argument. He could probably get Amara to spill the details to him. He could picture her angry blush already.

“Week and a half,” Nate said, low, and Jake grinned at him.

Jules finished her beer and set the bottle on the floor beside them. “I give it until tomorrow.”

Jake whistled. “We’ve got a risk-taker here.”

“Only surprising thing is that it’s taken them this long.”

Considering, watching the way the girls were leaning into each other’s space, Jake said, “Maybe.”

He was maybe a bit too preoccupied with wondering if and when Amara was going to find herself some Russian action so that he didn’t catch the way Nate’s bent knees were splaying open and Jules’s hand was on his thigh, or the way they were suddenly far more interested in each other than they were Amara and Vic.

Or Jake, for that matter.

He did, however, note the clatter of a bottle dropping and the wet sound of a kiss beside him.

“Oh, we’re doing this again,” Jake said as he watched Jules slip Nate a little tongue and he wasn’t at all jealous, not even a tiny bit. “I mean, really, make up your mind, this is getting embarrassing.” Unless she had made up her mind and this was it, and Jake was absolutely not jealous. Absolutely not.

Jules pulled back from Nate and gestured between him and Jake. “Now you guys.”

“What?”

“Wait, what?” Nate echoed.

“Oh, come on. Like you haven’t been dancing around wanting to do this for years. You two bicker like exes who never had the chance to actually be exes.”

Jake and Nate looked at each other, then at Jules. “That doesn’t even make sense,” Jake said.

“You’re the one who called him sexy.”

“I told you that in confidence!” Jake exclaimed, utterly betrayed. “Besides, that doesn’t mean anything, it’s just a fact, like, of course he’s sexy, objectively, you know, like I’m sexy. Objective fact.”

Jules seemed unconvinced by this impeccable logic. “Uh huh.”

Nate, meanwhile, was grinning this supremely annoying shit-eating grin. “You think I’m sexy, Jake?”

“Thanks for completely missing the point,” Jake said.

“I don’t know, that’s what I got out of it, too,” Jules said, shrugging.

“You stay out of this, you’ve done enough.”

“Honestly, I’m trying to do you guys a favor. Just get it all out there.”

“You know what?” Jake said, one hundred percent done with all of this. “Here, let’s go.” He pushed Jules’ shoulder to nudge her back and leaned over, yanking Nate by the front of his shirt and just going for it.

He could hear the low, amused sound of Jules’ laughter but mostly Jake was preoccupied with Nate, with the way Nate was actually kissing him back, opening his mouth at Jake’s insistent swipe of tongue, pushing into Jake even as Jake was pushing back. He hadn’t expected… He hadn’t expected…

He leaned back, watching Nate’s eyes flutter open. His hands were cupping Nate’s neck; how had that happened?

“See,” Jake said, blinking, trying to remember what the plan had been. “See, we’re all good now, nothing, uh…”

“You think I’m a little sexy,” Nate said, voice low, eyes wide, and Jake kissed him again. 

Okay, so. Okay. Maybe Jake had wanted to do this. Maybe he had wanted to do this when they were young and stupid and sharing quarters, sharing minds, sharing everything but what Jake really wanted to share, because it had seemed too… Too hard. Nate had always pissed him off as much as he had made him laugh, and everything had been too complicated.

It was still complicated, but it seemed less so with Nate’s mouth on his. 

Jules’ small hand slid over Jake’s thigh and he smiled into Nate’s mouth before drawing back. “You want some of this too? I mean, can’t say I’m surprised, it is me, and--”

“Shut up, Jake,” Jules said, making Nate snicker, and she cupped her hand behind Jake’s head to pull him into a kiss.

Jake was definitely not objecting. In fact, he was firmly for this turn of events. The push and pull of Jules’ mouth, the faint swipe of her tongue, was a little bit teasing. He fit his hands to her hips, pulling her towards his lap, and felt when Nate shifted around to his back, brushing his lips over the nape of Jake’s neck.

Gasping, Jake said, “Okay, is this a thing we’re doing? Like, are we just gonna go for it?”

“You talk too much,” Nate said, voice filled with a fond warmth that Jake decided he liked a hell of a lot. 

“Way too much,” Jules agreed. “Pick a bed before my buzz fades, okay?”

“That is offensive,” Jake said. “Only buzzed you will sleep with me?” He gestured down his chest. “Because this is pretty great, you know, and I don’t offer it to just anyone.”

“Sober me is still interested, but sober me also knows this is probably a bad idea. Slightly drunk me doesn’t care.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

“My bed,” Nate said, kissing Jake’s neck again. “Before I change my mind.”

Jake stood up fast enough that it jostled both Jules and Nate. He snapped his fingers. “All right, it’s past curfew, everyone in your quarters!”

The kids looked over, wide-eyed and startled, but complied. Amara took one look at Jake and smirked.

He gave her the finger, because he was a professional.

As the kids marched out, Jake turned back to Nate and Jules. “Bed?”

He realized by the amused expression on Nate’s face that he probably looked way too eager and hopeful. Oh, well. Too late now.

Nate clapped him on the arm. “Bed,” he said, and they walked out into the hallway together. 

Jake was way too excited about this; he knew that. He was too old to be this excited about fucking someone. Someones. He wasn’t Amara. 

But even though Jake knew that, he couldn’t stop the way he kept purposely touching Jules and Nate while they walked, bumping his hip against Nate’s, sliding his hand down Jules’ arm, wrapping his arms around their waists.

At least Jules and Nate just seemed to find it funny.

“Here we are,” Nate said, and let them into his quarters.

Jake had never actually been in here before, but a quick glance revealed that the room was basically identical to his own, minus Nate’s personal touches. The bed was too small for what they were planning on doing with it. The desk in the corner was far neater than Jake’s, but the build was the same. He had a window, but the shades were drawn.

“So,” Jake said, and Nate rolled his eyes before pulling Jake into a kiss.

Jake sighed into it, even though that was kind of embarrassing. He opened his mouth and kissed Nate back, deeper, wetter, and felt Jules move behind him, her small hands on his hips. They traded kisses, and Jake kind of hated how hot it was watching Jules kiss Nate.

It was Jules who pushed them all over to the bed, knocking Nate down onto his back, laughing when Jake went willingly of his own volition, hopping down herself. It was honestly far, far too small, but Jake could live with it, because it just meant they had to get tangled up, right? Otherwise someone wouldn’t fit.

He pulled Jules on top of him, groaning when she ground her hips down. He kissed her while Nate pressed to their sides, his hands moving through Jules’ hair and then Jake’s, untucking their shirts and sliding his hand over Jake’s belly, Jules’ thigh. 

Jake rolled to the side, crushing Nate down, kneeling over his hips. He wondered, really, why had it taken so fucking long to do this? 

Jules yanked Jake’s shirt off over his head, necessitating a brief break in the kissing. He straightened up, his back to Jules’ front, Nate’s hands gliding up his bare skin. God, they were sexy.

The rest of their clothes came off in a hurried frenzy and a tangle of limbs, each of them nearly falling off one side of the bed or another. Jake couldn’t stop laughing, and he loved the sound of Jules’ laughter and the sight of Nate’s smile. His mirth choked off when Jules swallowed his dick as Nate kissed his shoulder and fondled his balls; mostly all he could think after was,  _ shit, fuck, oh my God. _

“Wait, wait,” he said, pushing at Jules’ shoulders because it was too soon, God, he couldn’t come yet, even as a voice in his head was shouting,  _ what are you doing, what the fuck is wrong with you? _

Jules gave him this little smirk as she swiped her thumb over her lip, like she was totally onto him, and she probably was. She was still smirking when Jake pressed his hand to the center of her chest to push her onto her back so he could crawl between her legs instead, and she made the best gasping moan at the touch of his tongue. 

He could feel Nate’s hands smoothing over him, his waist, his back, his ass, and he imagined that the sound that came out of him when he felt Nate’s tongue lick between his cheeks was probably as satisfying to Nate as Jules’ fluttering moans were to Jake. He held down Jules’ hips, her nails scraping over his scalp, and rocked back faintly towards Nate.

He could hear Nate’s low chuckle, just before he felt the sting of Nate’s hand on his ass.

Jake swore, momentarily distracted from Jules, as she lay there still carding her hands back and forth over Jake’s head, her breath heavy.

Nate smacked him again. “What, you want some more? You’re pushing back like you’re just begging for me.”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Jake said, but, okay, yeah. He wasn’t gonna rescind the gesture or whatever. “Put your mouth to better use.”

He wished he didn’t like the sound of Nate’s laugh so much, or that he wasn’t thinking about how much he had missed it over the years. 

“Same goes to you,” Jules said, shoving him back down towards her crotch, tone peeved.

“Yeah,” Jake breathed out, and got her to make that amazing sound again. He was pretty sure she got something out of his heavy exhale, too, when Nate opened him up with his tongue. 

His dick felt heavy between his legs by the time Jules cried out softly, back arching up, her fingers scrabbling over his ears and into his hair. Nate had moved around them to lie on his elbow and watch, one thumb flicking over Jules’ nipple as her chest heaved. Jake leaned over to kiss him, then Jules, rubbing his dick against the crease of her thigh.

He could feel the way she smiled into his mouth and then she rocked her hips up, increasing the friction. And… yes. Jake was pretty sure this was all he needed.

Almost.

He grabbed for Nate, who was only too eager to curve around them from the side, snaking his leg over Jake’s. Sweat smoothed the glide of their bodies against each other and there was nothing but heat and friction and warm skin, the echo of Nate’s groans in his ear and Jules breathing into his neck. 

“God, please,” Jake murmured, rubbing himself off, pressing kisses to whatever skin he could reach, Jules, Nate. Nate thrusted faster and harder, his dick sliding into the gap between Jake and Jules, then rubbing against the side of Jake’s thigh. 

He slipped his hand down between Jules’ legs, fingering her clit, urging her on. His movements were clumsy, he was sure, less practiced than he knew he could be, because Nate, and Jules, and fuck, he hadn’t thought it could feel this good, just… just rutting, and why had he waited so long, for Nate, for all of it.

“Please,” Nate said, close to his ear, and Jake spilled onto the plain sheets, onto Jules’ skin, onto Nate. He let his head drop because he was sure he couldn’t hold it up anymore and Jules pet his hair while she rubbed herself on his thigh, gasping when she came.

Jake felt boneless and tired and so, so good, with Nate kneeling behind him, thrusting once, twice, three times, his dick against the crack of Jake’s ass, until he was collapsing heavy against Jake’s back.

Too heavy, and Jules was tiny, right, so Jake shoved him off even though there was a sappy part of his brain that wouldn’t have minded so much to let Nate’s sweaty, sticky body crush him to Jules a while longer.

“Fuck!” Nate yelped, swiftly followed by a crash.

Okay. So maybe Jake had shoved him a bit too forcefully.

Jules was laughing, loud and easy, as Jake peered over the side of the bed. “Sorry?”

“You’re a fucking bastard,” Nate said, and stayed there on the floor.

“Yeah, be that way,” Jake said, but he let his hand hang over the side and Nate took it, rubbing his thumb over Jake’s knuckles.

Jules stroked the back of Jake’s neck and he thought he understood why cats purred. “Slightly drunk me,” she said, “makes great decisions.”

“Damn right she does,” Jake agreed, and figured he’d just lay here as long as Nate let him.


End file.
